Jambo (Valencia)
|} Der 2004 im englischen Zoo Colchester geborene Afrikanische Elefantenbulle Jambo lebt im Bioparc Valencia in Spanien. Geburt und erste Jahre im Zoo Colchester Jambo wurde am 15.03.2004 im Zoo Colchester in der Grafschaft Essex nahe der englischen Nordseeküste geboren. Seine Eltern sind die 1998 aus dem Zirkus von Mary Chipperfield zusammen mit der Kuh Opal in den Zoo gekommenen Afrikaner Tembo und Rosa†. Jambo ist das zweite lebend geborene Elefantenkalb des Zoos nach dem jungen Bullen Kito†, einem Sohn der Leitkuh Tanya. Nachdem aber Kito† aufgrund von künstlicher Befruchtung geboren wurde, kam Jambo als natürlich gezeugter Elefantennachwuchs auf die Welt. Neben mehreren Totgeburten sind beide Jungbullen die bislang einzigen Kälber im Zoo Colchester gewesen. Beide wuchsen miteinander auf und waren enge Spielgefährten. Ab sechs Monaten nahm Jambo am Elefantentraining teil, das für medizinische Zwecke durchgeführt wird. Tod von Mutter Rosa† Seit Jambo'''s Geburt litt seine Mutter Rosa† an starken Schmerzen im Urinal- und Genitalbereich und wurde mehrere Jahre lang mit Schmerzmitteln behandelt. Als diese nicht mehr ausreichten, wurde ein neu entwickeltes Medikament verabreicht, allerdings verschlechterte sich Rosas† Gesundheitszustand über mehrere Monate dennoch, so dass sie wegen der starken Beschwerden am 06.11.2007 eingeschläfert wurde und ihren damals dreieinhalb Jahre alten Sohn zurückließ. Die Elefanten inklusive '''Jambo hatten Gelegenheit, sich von ihrem Leichnam zu verabschieden. Nach Rosa† Tod wurde Jambo von seiner "Tante" Opal gut betreut. Überführung nach Valencia (Spanien) Bereits einige Monate später wurde Jambo an den 2008 eröffneten Bioparc Valencia abgegeben, der anstelle des alten Zoos von Valencia getreten war und den Gästen ein Afrikapanorama anstelle von Käfigen bieten will. Seit Oktober 2007 lebten dort bereits drei ältere Afrikanerinnen, die aus dem Zoo Moskau sowie einem spanischen Zirkus nach Valencia gekommen waren. Angekündigt war die gemeinsame Abgabe der beiden Colchester-Bullen, allerdings sollte nur je einer die Reise gleichzeitig antreten, um die Aufteilung der Gruppe langsam anzugehen. So verließ als erster Jambo, der jüngere der beiden Bullkälber, am 04.03.2008 den englischen Zoo und machte sich mit der Chef-Elefantenpflegerin aus dem Zoo Colchester auf den Weg nach Spanien. Im Bioparc soll er am 12.03.2008 eingetroffen sein. Er hat sich dort gut eingelebt und ist von den Kühen, die bereits dort lebten, gut angenommen worden. Allerdings reiste Kito† aus nicht bekannten Gründen dann doch nicht im Anschluss an Jambo'''s Reise nach Valencia. Vielmehr wurde er über ein Jahr später als neuer bzw. künftiger Zuchtbulle an den tschechischen Zoo Dvůr Králové abgegeben, wo einige Zeit zuvor der Bulle Mooti† verstarb und in 2017 auch Kito† verstorben ist. Leben im Bioparc Valencia '''Jambo ist der erste Bulle im Bioparc. Es gibt auf der dortigen Elefantenanlage zwei Bullenboxen, einen Bullenkraal und eine eigene Außenanlage für ihn. Gleichwohl leistete er den Kühen dort Gesellschaft: Greta† und Betty† kamen aus beengten Verhältnissen im Zoo Moskau nach Spanien. Der dortige Bulle sollte ursprünglich ebenfalls nach Valencia abgegeben werden, jedoch starb er bei Transportbeginn noch in Moskau. Dritte Kuh war Bully aus dem spanischen Zirkus Mundial. Ergänzt wurde der Bestand um sechs junge Afrikanerinnen aus Namibia, die am 06.11.2008, also einige Monate nach Jambo'''s Ankunft, dort eintrafen. Sie sind zwischen 2000 und 2005 geboren und waren vermutlich als künftige Zuchtpartnerinnen für Jambo bestimmt. Es wurden die drei älteren Kühe, Bully nach Barcelona, Greta† und Betty† in die Niederlande, abgegeben. Ende 2012 bzw. in 2013 wurde je ein Zuchtbulle nach Valencia geholt. Zunächst kam der Bulle Pambo† aus dem Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno, der aber schon Anfang 2013 starb. Seit dem 19.09.2013 lebt nun der zoogeborene erfahrene Zuchtbulle Kibo aus dem Zoo Borås in Schweden, der dort bereits fünf Kälber gezeugt hat. Leider hat in Valencia weder Pambo†, Kibo noch der junge '''Jambo etwas für die Zucht afrikanischer Elefanten geleistet. Vermutlich sind die Platzverhältnisse, für untereinander nicht verwandte Kühe, zu beengt um neun, jetzt sechs, 'fremde' Kühe in einen geregelten Östrus kommen zu lassen. Derartige Zucht-Management-Fehler sollten in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr vorkommen und vom EEP unterbunden werden. Jambo lebt seit mehreren Jahren getrennt vom Rest der Bioparc-Herde im zweiten Außengehege. Dies ist auf einen schwerwiegenden Konflikt mit der dominierenden Leitkuh Matla zurückzuführen. Der Bioparc wartet nun darauf, ob in einen anderen Zoo geschickt werden kann. Während man auf die endgültige Entscheidung des Koordinators wartet, hat Jambo möglicherweise bald Kontakt zu de Kühen, mit denen er sich gut genug versteht, um die Reproduktion zu versuchen. Literatur *Vom Zoo Colchester, U.K., in den Bioparc Valencia, E: 1,0 Afrikanischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 13 (Juli 2008), S. 19. Weblinks *Jumbo baby boom for zoo, Erwartung von Jambos und anderen Elefantengeburten 2003 auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Happy Birthday Jambo! - 13-Mar-06, Notiz zum zweiten Geburtstag von Jambo auf www.colchester-zoo.com. *Colchester Zoo’s two young African Elephants to move to Spain on recommendation of their breeding programme - 02-Jan-08, Vorankündigung der Reise von Jambo und Kito nach Valencia auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Jambo, Colchester Zoo’s young African Elephant moves to Spain! - 07-Mar-08, Zoomitteilung über Jambos Abreise auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Colchester: Zoo mourns death of one of its biggest stars, Todesnachricht von Rosa auf www.gazette-news.co.uk. *Jambo ya está en Bioparc Valencia, Artikel über Jambos Ankunft in Valencia auf www.hacemosciudad.com. *Jambo ya está en Valencia, Bericht zu Jambos Ankunft mit Foto auf www.elpais.com. *Bioparc Valencia, Foto von Bully und Jambo auf www.asianelephant.net. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Colchester Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Bioparc Valencia